


Merlin's Hands 01

by EllieMusica



Series: Merlin Fanart [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Gen, Hands, Other, digital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMusica/pseuds/EllieMusica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm studying Colin Morgan's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's Hands 01

I've decided to study Colin Morgan's hands, especially as Merlin's. I intend to do a couple more of these, then I'm going to move on to Alex Vlahos'.  
I got the reference from [Colinmerlinmuse](http://colinmerlinmuse.tumblr.com/post/46237269702/his-hands-sigh-3-3-3-merlin)  
Tumblr [[x]](http://kastubbins.tumblr.com/post/48151063908/im-done-just-done-can-anybody-spot-where-i)


End file.
